Here Comes Trouble
by CarmenSalvatore
Summary: All is well in Mystic Falls. Well, other than Damon causing trouble, but is he Stefan and Elena's biggest worry?. Or should they be more worried about Stefan and Damon's sister Carmen Salvatore. Her task is to split Stefan and Elena up. Will she do it?
1. Home Sweet Home

Carmen's POV

I looked at Katherine as she sat cross legged on her couch a glass of red wine in her hand as she looked up at me with her deep brown eyes she smirked "I want her away from your brothers Carmen" I nodded flipping my raven black hair over my shoulder gracefully "You feel this Elena Gilbert is really a threat to you?" I asked my eyes narrowing ever so slightly, I wasn't challenging Katherine "No" she said swirling the red liquid in her glass around "She just ruins my chance of ever getting Stefan back" she said bluntly, I smirked "We wouldn't want that Miss Katherine" I took my leave grabbing my backpack and exiting the room. I got into my black convertible with the flame pattern across it and the smell of leather and gas filled the air as the car roared to life and settled at a soft purr, I pulled out of the lot and drove off down the road, just slightly over the speed limit.

Elena's POV

I pulled my upside down smile as Stefan dove under the water in the lake again doing numerous stunts "Show off!" I called to him laughing Stefan grinned surfacing and wiping the water from his face as he swam over to me. He looked dazzling, it was a hot summer's day and the beads of water on his pale flawless skin reflected the sun, white teeth shining and his tousled hair was wet and looking like he'd just finished an ad for hair gel or something. Stefan being a vampire wasn't a problem for me, I love him and he loves me thats all that could possibly matter. Stefan climbed out of the lake and sat next to me "I love you" he said voicing my thoughts as he gripped my hand I smiled at him "I love you too".

Carmen's POV

I arrived in Mystic Falls Virginia in record time. I left at quater to five in the morning and now it was just coming near to twelve o'clock in the afternoon, I looked out of my car to see human locals going about their daily buisness, it was Saturday so most teenagers were going about in groups, I could hear their heart beats, their blood pumping in their bodies 'Stop it!' I commanded myself sharply inside my head 'Focus' I nodded and after parking my car outside the local hub The Mystic Grill I gracefully stepped out, as if I were stepping out into a red carpet. I was wearing dark shades a low cut and tight blood red top with deep blue skinny jeans and high heeled boots, I flipped my black wavy hair back over my shoulder and gave a devil smile stalking into the building.

Inside, there was a hum of noise, talking mainly the place was full of people at tables or playing pool in the corner or older people at the bar I scanned everyone, looking for Elena or anyone that smelt like her, through the smell of alcohol and cooking food, I found it, my eyes trailed and I saw a boy of about fifteen with his hood up 'Jeremy Gilbert' I thought to myself, Isobel had told me about him, I moved over to his table fully aware of people watching, I smirked and put on my best shy and innocent girl voice taking my shades off "Hey, is anyone sitting here?" I indicated the chair opposite Jeremy.


	2. Operation Sabotage

Jeremy's POV

I looked up startled by the woman's voice, then took a breath, this girl was stunning. She had soft wavy raven black hair, toned skin, icy blue grey eyes and a perfect figure, there was a scent of expensive perfume in the air as she stood waiting for to answer her "Erm, no, you can sit there" I shrugged watching as she sat and shook her head in a fluid movement to flick her hair behind her. "I'm Britney" she smiled politely extending her hand over the table, I took it and gave a half smile "Jeremy".

Carmen's POV

I hid my smirk as I watched Jeremy, he had the same reaction as all the guys I met, stunned. I lied about my name, I was a good liar and an actress Katherine had taught me that to get what you want you just have to know how to decieve. I leaned over the table towards Jeremy slightly and used a seductive tone "Well Jeremy, I've never seen a young man like yourself quite as breath taking as you" I winked and showed no sign of victory at his smile. Instead I looked down and traced the lines in the wooden table waiting for my supernatural charm to work on him, I could smell the vervain on him a mile off and knew I could not just compel him.

Damon's POV

I looked up when I heard Elena's car pull up outside and smirked putting Stefan's journal down and taking a drink of my bourbon, I watched them walk in Elena gave me a suspicous look but I just put on an innocent look "Hello Elena, Stefan" I gave Stefan a nod, which he returned, I walked over to the table to put my glass down showing no sign of being deep in thought. Stefan had wrote about our dead sister Camilla in his journal. She had died in childbirth just a little over a month he and I were turned.

Carmen's POV

I walked down the street with Jeremy, he had invited me over to his house, pretty sure I already had him hooked I let him do most of the talking. He wasn't much of a talker so I put in "Do you love me Jeremy?" I stopped in his path and ensured the full power of my blue eyes burned through into him. Sure enough, he stared into them and said "Yes I do" I smirked letting some of the power go allowing him to think clearly. "Good" I said taking his hand and skipped lightly down the road.

When we got to his house I thought quickly as he waited for me to walk into a house I wasn't invited into "It wouldn't be very ladylike to walk in someone's house without being invited would it now?" I tilted my head slightly a playful smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. Jeremy laughed "Come in" I smirked and stepped inside the Gilbert house, the smell of human was thick in the air I relished it and gave Jeremy a flirty smile "I love you Jer" I batted my eyelashes at him, I always played on the bad girlie girl side. Jeremy then took me into his room saying I could stay until I found my own place.

Elena's POV

I rolled my eyes at Damon and kissed Stefan on the cheek "I'll see you at school tomorrow" I hugged him tight walking out. Stefan always made me happy and in a better mood, I walked back to my house and went in the front door, it was unlocked...I shrugged it off, Jeremy must be home and to confirm it Jeremy called from his room "Elena?" I hung my jacket up and walked up to his room "Yeah Jer?" that was when I took in he wasn't alone and stepped back "Jer who is that?" I asked eyeing the girl lying on his bed.

Carmen's POV

When I first saw Elena it took me a moment to register just how much she looked like Katherine...And yet how different, she had a much more girl next door look with straight hair. I still couldn't help staring as Jeremy introduced me as Britney Lyon his girlfriend. I smirked standing and walking over to Elena fluidly and held my hand out to her "You must be Elena Gilbert" I tilted my head and said slyly "It is so nice to meet you"


	3. Think Twice

Elena's POV

I nodded slowly shaking hands with Britney, still suspicious the girl was definately new in town. How had Jeremy met her? how could he possibly look at her like she was his everything after possibly having only just met?. I didn't trust her. "Yes, nice to meet you too" I pulled my upside down smile and tucked my long brown hair behind my ear. "Sorry, I'll get out of your way, I have homework to do anyway" I shrugged backing out quickly and walking to my room. I shut the door and closed all my windows grabbing my phone, taking a deep breath I dialled Stefan's number. I groaned as Damon answered "Wheres Stefan?" I said sharply before remembering he was going hunting, Damon told me as much. "Damon theres a new girl in town, Britney Lyon can you check her out?, I think theres something funny about her" my voice was strained though I tried to whisper. What if Britney was a vampire? she was far too beautiful and fluid for a human. "I'll see what I can do Elena" Damon now suddenly sounded worried "I'll let Stefan know too" with that he hung up. I sighed flopping down on my bed, pulling out my diary, I started to write.

Damon's POV

I hung up on Elena and immediately drove out to Alaric Saltzman's house luckily he had an open window and I shouted "Rick!, its Damon I need to talk to you!" Alaric called "About the new girl?, Yeah I heard some of my students talking about her" I frowned. That couldn't be good, if she was suddenly the talk of the town it would be harder to get rid of her if she proved a threat. A couple of minuites later Alaric came down and said "They say shes the most beautiful girl they've ever laid eyes on, like an angel" he said "I'm thinking more along the lines of" I cut him off to say "Vampire" he nodded as I sighed looking up slightly "Well thats just great!, have you got any thing else?" Alaric shook his head "She hasn't spoken to anyone other than Jeremy Gilbert since being seen" I narrowed my eyes at him "Britney Lyons...Find out about her" I growled under my breath and walked away.

Carmen's POV

I lay on the bed next to Jeremy as he told me about his life, about Elena, about his aunt Jenna and his parent's death, I smiled sadly and nodded rubbing his arm in a comforting way from time to time. I had heard Elena on the phone to Stefan. How pathetic. Did she honestly think that if I was a vampire I wouldn't at least cover my trail? Oh perleez, only a total moron would leave themselves open like that. When I took a step back from my goal, I thought about how this would hurt my brother's Damon and Stefan. Hence why I tried not to think about it. It was easier to do the job and leave. The day gave way to night, Jeremy was actually a pretty sweet guy, for a human. I kind of felt sorry for him, he had been through so much recently and yet he still tried to live life. He fell asleep next to me, the night was cool and I could smell the clean air it was becoming silent as time went on, I slipped carefully out of Jeremy's bed moving silently along the corridor, Elena's bedroom door was open and I walked inside she was asleep in her bed, I could hear her breathing slowly as I readied myself...

I quickly grabbed her thick robe tearing some off, I covered Elena's mouth and nose firmly as she woke startled. Muffled screams broke the silence as she struggled against my hold on her "No sweetie" I hissed in a sickly sweet voice "Keep still and everything will be okay" I waited for her to pass out when I heard the front door open...


	4. Fiesty little sucker

Chapter 4

Damon's POV

Entering the Gilbert house I heard Elena's screams, swearing to myself that if whoever this person was had hurt Elena I would personally rip them apart and burn them. I blurred up to Elena's room and froze...In front of me I could see a slender female with raven black hair, perfect hair, too perfect. She was toned and fluid even as she stood still. Vampire. I immediately realized, even if it hadn't been obvious, her scent was a big giveaway. Without hesitating I moved forward to pin her, but at the last moment she blurred turning to me and shoving me to the wall, a low snarl bubbled in her throat as she glared through those beautiful light icy blue eyes. Trying not to let my returning glare soften as she kept me pinned I said "Camilla" causing Jeremy in the doorway to give me a look. I rolled my eyes at him. However, the girl just laughed her mint breath and her beautiful white teeth coming through. "Damon, please call me Carmen" With that she growled and brought her knee to meet my crotch hard.

Carmen's POV

I was only slightly shocked at the one, the only Damon Salvatore coming to precious Elena's rescue. Clearly, I wasn't as shocked as him, good. This gave me an edge I smirked as I knee'd him in the crotch letting him slide to the ground. I took a step back to give myself some room "I do this out of love" I sneered before moving in blurrs as I repeatedly punched him in the face. He had blood on his face by the second punch and a dislocated jaw, he was pushing at me trying to get me off him. I tried to hold him down but growled as he threw me off, I did a backflip and landed on my feet on the other side of the room, flipping my hair back in place I gave an evil smile "Seriously?, is that all...I'm dissapointed". Thats when he came at me. He blurred pinning me to the wall, furious he'd caught me I struggled in his firm grip kicking like a mule and snapping at his wrists with my razor-like fangs, my full vampiric feautures showed now. He just laughed at me whiping some blood from his face "Temper" I could smell blood, I guessed it was his but it was thick in the air. Damon pulled me forwards away from the wall and I let a small fustrated scream escape, I knew I was strong. But so was he. Trying to look behind me I growled he was making sure I kept my eyes forward. Then the pain came, it was like poison spreading through my body, a burning fire wrapping around my veins and organs squeezing them tight. I fought it, but even then my struggles grew feeble before I let myself flop into Damon's arms, blacked out.

Elena's POV

My throat had been tight watching this beautiful vampire attack Damon. He clearly knew her from somewhere, but I'd been thinking of too many things to wonder where or how. They looked sort of alike. When Damon had the female he'd called Camilla and she'd called Carmen pinned I'd decided what to do, I'd taken a syringe of vervain out of my drawer. Swallowing fear that Damon would not be able to keep her pinned and she'd turn on me I showed Damon the syringe and waited for him to react. As I'd hoped he'd kept Carmen pinned and simply moved her forwards, I'd walked behind her stabbing her with the vervain. Now as I looked at her limp form in Damon's arms, her black hair curtaining her face, she looked innocent, harmless even. I tore my eyes away from her to look at Damon "Who is she?" I demanded trying to sound even the slightest bit threatening. My eyes moved to Jeremy who was sitting on the bed, he wasn't looking good "Its not your fault Jer" I said, my voice softer than when I'd spoken to Damon he just gave me an obvious glare before looking away, I sighed looking back to Damon, waiting for his answer. "Her name is Camilla Chasity Salvatore" he shrugged letting her limp body drop to the ground "But she seems to be going by Carmen these days so. Carmen Chasity Salvatore" At that moment a question was answered. A million questions replaced it. "Salvatore?" I looked from Damon to the girl and back again "You mean shes related to you or..." I trailed off and looked at Damon my doey brown eyes wide. Damon just nudged the girl with his foot and smirked "Shes my sister".


	5. Family Reunion

Damon's POV

I felt a wash of relief that Elena had the sense to vervain Carmen. My sister was strong, very strong. It was like she was a vampire on steroids, I had expected Elena's questioning as soon as the immediate danger had passed, so I answered her. Even though I had questions of my own. What was my little sister doing here was my main one, how was she so strong, she'd only been turned about a month before me and Stefan. The matter of who turned her wasn't that much of a brain tease. I bent and stroked Carmen's cheek gently brushing hair from her eyes, she was as beautiful as I remembered but seeing her through vampire eyes was different. She looked so much more beautiful, if that were possible. She smelt of mint and expensive perfume and was fluid even in stillness, looking up I saw Elena and Jeremy watching me, slightly gobsmacked I would even touch her I rolled my eyes "Jeremy try and take Carmen to my car, Elena go with him call if anything happens" I said looking from Jeremy to Elena throwing Jeremy my car keys. Walking into the bathroom I took a breath and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked even more pale than usual with blood staining my face, my dark black hair ruffled, the wounds had already healed as I bent down to the sink and washed the blood off. I could hear Elena and Jeremy dragging Carmen away and shutting her in my car and I walked down to follow them out. Carmen was slouched against the window of the back seat and Elena and Jeremy were waiting outside "I'm taking her to the Boarding House" I confirmed getting into the driver's seat, I sighed as Elena climbed in next to me, she gave me a blank look "She tried to suffocate me, that makes me involved in this" I knew that tone. The stubborn, I'm not comprimising this one. I nodded and started the engine driving away, I could of walked but it was easier to contain Carmen this way.

Stefan's POV

I looked around my room, wondering where everyone was. Even though it was late Damon should be here, Elena should of text me or at least called. Something didn't feel right. I picked up my phone and put it down again I looked at the time on my clock, 1:30am. Elena would be asleep and so should I, but as I lay on my bed I heard a car pull up outside the house. Damon's, "Weird" I murmered what was Damon doing driving when he could easily run. Sitting up I grabbed a shirt and put it on. I heard my name being called as from the main room. Elena. Thank God she was okay "I'm coming" I called blurring downstairs in front of her, she looked tired and her hair was ragged, she had her night clothes on. "Elena...Whats wrong?" I said suddenly worried but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around me "Nothings wrong. I just met your sister" The world froze. It was impossible, Camilla Salvatore was dead, she'd died in childbirth in 1864, after a few moments of silence it clicked, a low growl escaped my mouth and Elena looked at me worried "Stefan?" I looked down at her "Elena, my sister is dead". I was very blunt trying to reassure her. Just then Damon backed his way through the door "Baby sister coming through" he announced dragging a limp female through the doorway. I looked to him, then quickly and curiously to the female, she was definately a vampire, I could smell it. She had raven black hair like Damon's, flawless skin and the right body shape to be my older sister. But she couldn't be. I swivelled a chair towards Damon "Put her here, we can take her to the basement if she gets problematic" I said walking to the basement picking up a box of vervain enlaced chain and a blood bag. If I were alive, my heart would be racing. What if she really was Camilla. I looked to Elena as Damon put the female vampire on the chair and we chained her up. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister Stefan?" Elena asked, she sounded dissapointed in me, I gave her a saddened look "I never saw why I needed too, I thought best to leave the past in the past" I knelt pouring some of the blood from the bag into the female's mouth and sighed.

Carmen's POV

Everything was black. It was peaceful and quiet and I liked it. There was no one here to hurt me or tell me how to think or act. But this world was distant, and I was floating on the edge of it, I couldn't quite get in I couldn't just fade into the black and give up, memories floated around me, happy memories I was there in olden time clothing laughing. I was a little girl playing hide and seek with Damon, running around the old grounds of the Salvatore estate laughter filled the silence. Another memory, I was older this time I looked just a few years younger than I did now, my hair was long and straight, tied in a pony tail I was looking into a mirror it occured to me I was sad both of my brother were here this time, just watching me. Then a memory I did not want, I was screaming in pain lying on my bed with family surrounding me, my hand maiden Lucy was clutching my hand anxiously before the memory version of me flopped lifelessly on the bed, but in my love Martin's arms were two beautiful screaming babies, the now me floating around watching the memories like a film smiled and reached for them but no, the more I tried to get to them the farther away they became. Then, ripping me away from the black a familiar thick metallicy taste on my tongue, it filled my body, warmth slowly washed over me like stepping into the sun on a spring day. No!. I wanted to stay here, I wanted the black to engulf was so inviting...

Damon's POV

I'd watched Stefan feed Carmen blood to wake her up, I knew he didn't believe it was her, I rolled my eyes and waited for her to come around. It was strange, as if she was fighting the strength the blood was giving her. Just enough to wake her up, not enough so she could break free I only had to look at Stefan's expression to know he was thinking the same, we both had our arms folded waiting...

Carmen's POV

Suddenly, my eyelids flickered, I could see four feet in front of me, men. I could smell Damon and Elena and without fully looking up my eyes scanned the floor until I found Elena's feet she was sitting down as far away as she could get. My first guess was that it was Damon's choice. I heard Damon say 'Shes awake' but my head was still throbbing dully and it felt like he was shouting it. Looking up slowly following the feet to their bodies. I saw Damon...And Stefan. Again, I wasn't shocked to see him what I was shocked to see was him staring at me like I was the new attraction at the city zoo, a faint rage bubbled inside me at his gaze and my blue eyes flashed with it "Do you have a problem or something?" I snapped harshly, the shock on his face grew "It really is you" was all he could say, which I rolled my eyes at "You always were Captain Duuuuh" I smirked looking to Damon "And you...Don't you love me anymore? don't you remember all the fun we used to have?" I could feel the restrictions of the chains and snarled flexing myself to test their strength, they were thick, and tight I looked over my shoulder at Elena remembering what Katherine had told me a long time ago 'Act innocent' "I'm sorry I attacked you Elena" I sighed looking saddened "I mistook you for Katherine, it was foolish of me, I should of known you weren't her" I gave her a heart warming smile "Can you forgive me?" I could taste my brother's confusion and hid my smirk, if there was one game I loved it was keeping people on their toes. Elena was more neutral "We all make mistakes, no real damage done this time" she said with a slight laugh, I grinned "Thank you, thats very kind of you" I turned back to Stefan and Damon my black hair whipping around "I apologise for my actions against you Damon" I nodded to him "And for being so foul mouthed to you Stefan" I waited to see the acceptance on their face's, I saw it on Stefan's first, and from Damon I got an eye roll. Which I saw more as dissapointment that he wouldn't get to torture me.


End file.
